Claptraps Final Moments
by Dustiniz117
Summary: Every Claptrap unit from Borderlands and Presequels final moments when Handsome Jack activated the H-source. Spoilers for DLC


**Helios-Jacks Office**

The Blue Claptrap continued painting the wall outside Jacks office per Nakayamas request. Right now it looks like a mural than a simple drawing. It heard voices coming down the hall and saw the six Vault Hunters approaching the office. At the head was Wilhelm with his new mechanical hand and shoulder cannon. To his left was Nisha, with her new sheriff badge glistening in the light. To his left was Athena who looked grim seeing as this was her final job for Hyperion. Behind them were Jacks Doppleganger and the Baroness Aurelia. And following behind them was the yellow Claptrap unit.

The Blue Claptrap unit moved to the side as they passed him by, not giving him any acknowledgement of his existence. He turned back towards his drawing and continued adding more to it. He caught snippets of the conversation the Vault Hunters were having ,something about an H-Source and a Product Deactivation Signal. That's all he heard before a signal from the room was broadcast on the HYPERION ECHO and he shut down as he was adding more to the mural. Now all it was was a doodle with a huge jagged line in the middle of it.

The Red Claptraps in the outer offices suffered the same fate, each one was in the middle of doing inventory, plaing ECHO games or watching Robot-Porn when they each received the signal and shut down right there, all eight of them simultaneously shutting down.

**Tychos Ribs**

The Z8N-TP continued seeking enlightenment in his small secluded spot in the depths of Tychos Ribs. It was chanting, praying to the gods or whatever mechanical deity was out there to seek enlightenment… or something.

Needless to say, that the remaining Guardian Cherus, Reapers and Ophas that weren't killed by the Vault Hunters avoided his sanctuary at all costs. The last Guardian that came too close to his area quickly became suicidal and stabbed itself with its own staff, just to stop hearing the annoying chanting that came from Z8N-TP.

When the signal from Helios reached him, his joints started to admit sparks. It looked down at his mechanical arms and watched as his libs shook as the electrical current traveled up his arms, brushed passed his beard and set fired to it. It laughed as the current traveled into his eye. "This is it!" It exclaimed. "I have reached enlightenment!" It laughed as his circuits fried and he slumped down onto the floor, rolled down the ramp and stopped mere inches from the drop into the abyss below.

And as the last of his circuits cycled one last time, he believed he achieved enlightenment…or something.

**Triton Flats**

SC4V-TP waited along with the remnants of RedBellys gang near the entrance to his former territory. It took a lot of promises and IOUS for it to convince the rest of the Scavs to ban together, acquire weapons and go storm Concordia and kill those responsible for RedBellys death. It wielded a SCAV Combat rifle as the rest of the Scavs around him wielded SMGs of various types and pistols. His antenna received the signal from Helios and his wheel started to rotate slowly, gaining the attention of the Scavs present. He started picking up speed and his joints seized up and he pulled the trigger, unleashing a hail of bullets into all the Scavs present. The ones closest to him died immediately, while the others tried to run out into the vacuum of the Flats, but didn't make it far before being hit. As the gun ran out of bullets his wheel slowed to a stop and he slumped down, mechanical face first, into the huge puddle of blood that formed around him. The pipes on SC4V-TPs back gave one last puff of smoke and then stopped, signaling that he was dead.

**Concordia**

CU5TM-TP was handing a couple a citation ticket for verbal litering as it received the signal. It kept repeating the word "Ticket" over and over again. The couple paid it no mind as the walked past him and moved on to the rest of the evening, never noticing that he fell onto his side, his eye flashing red and blue before turning off permanently.

In MOXXIS UPOVER BAR the B4R-BOT danced on the dance floor to DJs Boom and Rang's new hit "I'm the Biggest Arse on the Moon", when Moxxi called him over to the bar. He rolled over and hopped onto a stool to look her in the eye. She was in her sexy moon attire after finishing up her newest robot for one of her arenas. She handed him a tray containing a cup, a bottle of the finest moonshine on Elpis and an ECHO recorder with a small paper with a lipstick kiss on it. "I want you to hand this over to the cutie over at table 5." Gesturing to the man in dark cloths, brown hair glasses that she has taken a fancy too. "Oh I'm not him! I'm totally another robot that actually looks…looks…looks…" B4R-BOT started shaking and stuttering before it jumped out of his chair and into the air and sparked before landing in the middle of the dance floor where it moved no more.

Moxxi put her hands up to her face with a shock. The DJs stopped what they were doing briefly, looked to the robot on the floor, then went back to playing their music. Moxxi looked from the robot to Table 5 where the hot young cutie was. He looked at the commotion that the robot caused and looked right at Moxxi. He turned to look to his left and right to see if she was starring at someone else. He then looked back to Moxxi and pointed a finger at himself. She gave him a wink and a smile. _This might work in my favor._ She thought as she moved from behind the bar counter and walked sultry towards him.

**Rust Commons West-Pandora**

Taylor Kobbs Claptrap still functioned after almost a year passed since both of the Kobb brothers died by those four Vault Hunters hands. It has claimed Taylor Kobbs old haunt for himself, but the only trespassers that came by were spiderants and the occasional skag. No was around when the signal from Helios came down and shut off the Claptrap unit there and no one cared.

**Jacobs Cove-Pandora**

The Jacobs Representative Claptrap unit remained in Jacobs Cove, getting everything ready for the new workers that were about to arrive. A few days ago, the Jacobs Corporation sent an ECHO broadcast stating that new workers were enroute to Pandora and the Mill needs to be in good condition. There are still a few zombies left around the island, but the majority of them led by zombified TK Baha have moved deeper into the island and formed their own community called, Hallowed Hollow.

But still, there was still work to be done, it and the other claptrap unit at the mill were busy hunting the last few wereskags that still roamed around. It rolled past the zombie gattling guns that are still operational around the town when it received the signal. It spasmed and shook and slumped over the docks into the mud below, becoming one more piece of trash.

**Dividing Flats- Pandora**

Deep in the old Hyperion factory, the remnants of the Robolution assembled. Psycho-Traps stood beside Bruiser-Traps and Bandit-Traps, while in front of them stood Partisan-Traps, Stabby-Traps and Kamikazi-Traps. They all looked toward their leader on a crate of boxes, a red Mohawk Stabby-Trap. It tapped his knife-hands together to signal them to be silent.

"We once were a threat to be recond with!" it exclaimed "But now that our glorious leader, INAC has been reprogramed and our forces diminished by 96% we are all that remains. Together we will wipe out our flesh-bag oppressors and become the rulers of Pandora, and soon the universe!" Cheers erupted from the assemble crowd. "Today the Second Robolution has begun!" Everyone started cheering even louder than before, until one of the Psycho-Traps head exploded. All the units assembled looked as his headless body fell to the ground. Then a kamikazi-trap exploded as well, then a boxing glove wearing clap-trap punched another one so hard it exploded. Soon every Claptrap unit in the factory along with their human variants soon shut off, exploded or slumped down shouting "Error Error" "404 File not Found" until not a single one still stood. The Second Clap-Trap Robolution ended before it even began.

**Fyrestone-Pandora**

The lime Clap-Trap unit on top of Marcus Munitions was still up above the story trying to get down from there. It didn't remember how it actually got up there in the first place, all it knows is that it needs to get down. It kept calling to passerbys, but they assumed it was the wind. As the signal was received from this stranded clap-trap unit, it gave a final "I'm over here!" before it too was shut down, its last words echoed in the deserted town of Fyrestone.

**Jacks Office**

The FR4G-TP Prototype unit was cowering before his former boss and comrades. It knew that the signal was received by every clap-trap unit on Pandora and Elpis. The only reason it wasn't shut down was that the VAULT HUNTER_EXE Jack installed in him was interfering with the signal. Jack knew this as he leveled his wrist cannons where the program was housed and let loose a single shot that blew Clap-trap across the room and hit the wall. It slumped to the ground and fell on his side, facing his former employer and employees.

Jack was slapping his knee laughing at what he did as Nisha grabbed his hand and placed a small kiss on his masked cheek, smiling all the while. Wilhelm howled with laughter as Aurelia placed her hand on her lips and softly chuckled. Jacks Doppelganger looked everywhere except in front of him and Athena had a sad frown on her face as she turned her head away.

He kept coming in and out of consciousness each time. He saw Hyperion engineers load him into a pile of other clap-trap units. He saw the dead optics of his brother units as they were dumped onto a frozen rock on Pandora with a hundred other containers that also dumped other units that were dead as him. He saw a monglett searching the junkheap that was the thousands of dead claptrap units get its head blown off by a Jacobs sniper and collapse near his body.

He saw a man with a mechanical arm and leg wearing clothes that looked more useful on a safari than on a frozen wasteland kneel right next to him, peering at his flashing optic lens. "Looks like we go ourselves a fighter on our hands." Sir Hammerlock said. "don't worry my mechanical companion, we'll have you up and about in no time!"


End file.
